Je t'en fais le serment
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTCIPATION AVENGERS ENDGAME : Le combat est violent, brutal. Combattre Thanos est difficile et Thor, décidant de l'attaquer de front se retrouve balayer comme un fétu de paille.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Le combat est violent, brutal. Combattre Thanos est difficile et Thor, décidant de l'attaquer de front se retrouve balayer comme un** **fétu** **de paille.**

 **Cette idée-là viens d'un fan art magnifique que Emiliekalin a déniché et qui sert de couverture à ce texte. Ces images me donnent vraiment des idées ! Docn merci à elle et à toutes celles avec lesquelles on les partage.**

 **ATTENTION REFERENCE A DES ELEMENTS DE AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Je t'en fais le serment**_

Le coup avait été violent, d'une violence telle que Thor s'était retrouvé projeté dans une crevasse sous les cris de Natasha et de Steve totalement impuissants. Thanos était si violent et Thor en l'attaquant de front n'avait pas eu la meilleure idée, mais c'était le Titan Fou et, face à lui Thor semblait ne plus réagir autrement qu'impulsivement. Il avait une telle haine en lui ! Il en perdait ses moyens et son esprit d'analyse. Steve ne pouvait pas le blâmer, voir disparaître Bucky dans un nuage de cendres l'avaient totalement dévastés alors il n'imaginait pas ce qu'avait pu ressentir Thor, en voyant ce monstre étrangler lentement son jeune frère avant de lui briser la nuque sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour tenter de le sauver. Il comprenait sa souffrance et il entendait ses larmes quand il se pensait seul. Thor souffrait profondèment… Il se sentait si impuissant.

En revanche, il aurait dû réfléchir, ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, mais ce n'était pas son fort. Il était le dieu de la foudre, celui au tempérament explosif et la simple vu de leurs ennemis le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Le problème c'est qu'il avait attaqué n'importe comment et que, maintenant, il avait été balayé comme un insecte et qu'il gisait là-bas, quelque part en contrebas. Steve ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Alors, il chercha un moyen de le secourir… un moyen qui n'impliquait pas de se faire tuer…

Thor gémit et tenta de se retourner sur le dos. La douleur fut terrible et, pendant quelques secondes, il eut la désagréable impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il s'arqua et tenta de faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons qui finirent par lui obéir. Un frisson le parcourut. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il attaquait sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution… Mais c'était plus fort que lui… Dés que ses yeux se posaient sur Thanos, il revoyait le visage supplicié de son frère et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Son petit-frère, celui qu'il avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, celui qu'il avait retrouvé. Il avait laissé ce monstre lui tuer, sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déclenché la foudre comme sur Héla ? Bien sûr cela aurait représenté un risque pour lui, pour le vaisseau, pour Loki, mais là, il n'avait rien fait et il était mort.

Cette scène terrible ne le quittait pas, pas plus que les derniers mots qu'il lui avait fait entendre. Tout cela semblait le détruire chaque jour un peu plus… Il n'avait pas réagi et son frère l'avait payé de sa vie… Pour lui, il devait repartir se battre. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Thor poussa donc sur ses jambes et se redressa en titubant. Sa tête bourdonnait. Le combat était d'une telle violence. Il tenta de faire deux pas, mais ses vertiges s'amplifièrent et il bascula dangereusement. Ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva assis sur un bloc de pierre. Son cœur martelait fort. Thor leva la main et la porta à sa tempe. Ses doigts poissèrent. Du sang… Il avait reçu un violent coup à la tempe. Est-ce de là que venait les nausées qui étaient en train de lui tordre l'estomac ? Thor frémit. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Il avait un ennemi à combattre… Un ennemi à tuer… Thor voulut se lever, mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur était violente et subitement tout son environnement changea brusquement. Tout était blanc, lumineux…

Thor frémit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Au milieu de cet environnement laiteux, il perçut soudainement une silhouette fine et petite… La silhouette d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'année aux cheveux noirs et un serpent passé à sa taille. Thor frémit. Ce n'était pas possible… Qu'est se passait-il ?

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, le dévisageant de son regard vert émeraude et Thor fut bouleversé.

\- Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Comment tu vas grand-frère ?

\- Je… bredouilla Thor un peu sous le choc.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser cette apparition qu'il ne comprenait pas et essaya de les rouvrir à nouveau, mais rien n'avait changé. Toujours l'environnement blanc et lumineux, toujours ce Loki d'une douzaine d'années qui lui souriait.

\- Tu es blessé ? Lui demanda Loki en posant une main sur la tempe de son frère.

Thor sursauta et le jeune Loki recula sa main.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Je… Tu ne m'as pas fait mal.

\- Si… Je t'ai fais mal, là… Répondit Loki en posant une main sur le cœur de son frère.

Thor inspira bruyamment en sentant la douce pression de sa main sur lui. Il était là… Réellement là ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi bouleversé par ma mort. Je n'imaginais pas que tu m'aimais comme ça.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Bien sûr que je t'aime petit-frère. De tout mon cœur et je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Je l'ai regardé te tuer. Je t'aime tellement, pardonne-moi ! Explosa Thor en larmes.

Le petit Loki regarda son frère s'effondrer en avant pour cacher ses larmes. Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter de l'aider à surmonter son chagrin.

\- Ne pleurs pas.

\- Je ne peux pas… Dés que je pense à toi, je ne peux pas. Tu étais la seule personne qui me restait, la seule qui comptait, murmura Thor sans redresser la tête, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- Pour la même chose… Je les connais… Quand Ebony t'a enfermé dans ses sangles de métal, j'ai su qu'il allait te tuer… Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je devais les détourner de toi, grand-frère.

Thor frémit et redressa la tête, caressa le visage du jeune Loki devant lui.

\- Tu t'es sacrifié… Tu me manques.

Loki lui sourit et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Ensemble, nous aurions pu le vaincre, murmura Thor.

\- Mais nous ne pouvions pas survivre tous les deux et il était là par ma faute…

\- Non, par la mienne. J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais. Pardonne-moi !

Les larmes de Thor jaillirent de nouveau et son jeune frère les essuya en continuant de lui sourire.

\- Je suis responsable de tous mes choix, mais ne fait pas n'importe quoi. Ne meurs pas de manière ridicule. Reste concentré.

\- Je ne peux pas… Il t'a tué devant moi.

\- Ne pense pas à cela. Je pensais t'avoir appris depuis le temps que la mort n'est pas une fin. Nous nous retrouverons un jour ou l'autre grand-frère. Je t'en fais le serment. Ne pense pas à ça. Il faut que tu sauves tous ces gens. Ils comptent sur toi !

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te sauver toi ?

\- Non, pas moi.

\- Alors pourquoi me battre ?

\- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Mais je suis tellement seul.

\- Non, je suis là tu sais, dit le petit Loki en posant de nouveau la main sur le cœur de son frère.

Il y eut un éclair et le jeune Loki se transforma pour devenir un Loki adulte à la peau pâle et au cou barré par de grandes marques bleues. Il était à genoux devant son frère, sa main toujours sur son corps et Thor sursauta avant de se pencher en avant. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira dans ses bras. Loki se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur le dos de son frère qui enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je t'aime tellement petit-frère.

\- Je vois ça, je ne pensais pas tu sais.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que tu n'as jamais voulu le comprendre.

\- Maintenant je le sais et je t'aime tu sais. Donc tu vas te reprendre, repartir au combat, te servir de ta tête et sauver tout le monde.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es Thor fils d'Odin, dieu de la Foudre. Repense à Asgard. A cette force qui a coulé en toi quand ton pouvoir a explosé face à Héla.

\- J'ai l'impression de plus avoir de forces.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Allez grand-frère, relève-toi… Reprend le combat.

\- De quoi ?

\- Reprend le combat… Je serai toujours avec toi.

\- Loki…

\- Relève-toi…

\- Je…

\- Relève-toi !

Thor sentit Loki s'extraire de ses bras et s'estomper. Il tendit une main pour le retenir pendant que l'environnement devenait gris.

\- Relève-toi Thor !

Le jeune homme essaya de prendre la main de son frère, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide et un bruit terrible assaillit ses oreilles.

\- Thor !

Une voix…

\- Thor !

Une voix un peu différente.

\- Thor !

Une mais sur son épaule. Une main qui le secoue.

\- Thor ! Relevez-vous ! Thor !

Du bruit. Des explosions. Un combat ?

Une main qui le tire et le redresse.

\- Debout Thor !

Ce dernier grogna et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour se retrouver en plein combat, tenu par la taille par Steve qui tentait de le remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Rogers !

\- Hey Thor ! ça va ?

\- Oui, dit ce dernier en s'appuyant sur lui.

De l'autre côté de la place, Natasha rejoignit les deux hommes en courant. En découvrant Thor, elle s'immobilisa et prit un air inquiet.

\- Hey Thor ! Vous avez pris un sale coup. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais bien. On en est où ?

\- Il faut qu'on se replie, dit Natasha. L'attaquer de front ne sers à rien. Nous devons élaborer une stratégie.

\- Oui… Je sais qu'on peut l'attirer dans un piège, dit Thor.

\- On ne fonce plus dans le tas, lui demanda Steve en l'aidant à marcher.

\- Non, on peut faire mieux que ça, répondit Thor en souriant légèrement.

Natasha fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sourire. Elle était bien loin d'imaginer que ce sourire n'était pas réellement pour elle, mais pour un garçonnet brun au yeux verts d'une douzaine d'année qui jouait avec un serpent plus loin, derrière les gravas… Un enfant que personne ne voyait à part Thor et qui venait de lui redonner un peu d'espoir… Car un jour ou l'autre, ils finiraient par se retrouver…

\- Attends-moi petit-frère, murmura Thor d'une voix non audible pour ses amis. Je vais trouver un moyen de le vaincre et nous serons à nouveau réunis. Je t'en fais le serment.

* * *

 **si les texte vous a plu, pensez à la review !**


End file.
